Der Traum vom Fliegen / Helikopter im Einsatz
Der Traum vom Fliegen / Helikopter im Einsatz ist nach aktueller Zählung die 52. CD der WAS IST WAS-Reihe. Die CD umfasst insgesamt 35 Kapitel, davon 18 über Der Traum vom Fliegen und über 17 über Helikopter im Einsatz. Die Gesamtlaufzeit beträgt 1:16:42 (eine Stunde, sechzehn Minuten und zweiundvierzig Sekunden), von denen 40:26 auf Der Traum vom Fliegen und 39:16 auf Helikopter im Einsatz abfallen. Die Angabe im CD-Booklet ist 76 Minuten. Zum ersten Mal erschienen ist sie als CD 2015. Der Traum vom Fliegen Viele Fragen Warum kann der Mensch nicht durch Flügelschlagen abheben? Wer machte die ersten Flugversuche? Wem gelang der erste Motorflug? Was bringt Flugzeuge in die Luft? Warum benötigen Flugzeuge eine Start- und Landebahn? Wie steuert der Pilot sein Flugzeug? und Wie funktioniert ein Düsentriebwerk? Inhalt Zuhause genießt Tess bei offenem Fenster "die gute Luft und die Vögel und die Beinen und ne Hummel", beprasselt von Theos neunmalklugen Kommentaren. Doch warum Tess beim nachgeahmten Flügelschlag nicht vom Boden abhebt, kann Theo nicht genau beantworten, außer dass sie wohl Flügel und eine Flugtechnik bräuchte, und überhaupt wohl besser ein Vogel wäre. Noch immer voll Hoffnung schlägt Tess einen Gleitflug für sich selber vor, worauf Theo gleich zu planen und zu adjustieren beginnt: die Gleitschwingen sollen den Vogelflügeln gleich gekrümmt sein. Otto Lilienthal gleich stürzt Quentin beim ersten Probelauf ab. Propeller und Motor sollen Abhilfe verschaffen. Auf dem Flugplatz wollen die Drei eine Maschine chartern. Sie fahren mit ihren quietschenden Fahrrädern mit echten Hupen dort hin. Tess möchte zwar mit einem Doppeldecker-Flugzeug starten, lässt sich von Theo jedoch zu einem Fluggerät mit nur zwei Tragflächen überzeugen. In einer Baracke wollen sie die Charter offiziell machen, doch da nach mehrfachem betätigen einer Rezeptionsglocke niemand auftaucht, schreibt Tess einen Zettel: "Lieber Herr Chef von der Flugzeuge, Wir haben ganz oft gebimmelt, aber da war keiner da. Jetzt leihen wir uns das Gelbe Flugzeug aus und bringen es auch gleich wieder zurück - in einer Stunde oder so. Wir sind auch gaaanz vorsichtig. Viele Grüße, Tess, Theo und Quentin". Theo gibt sich mit Tess' Leihweise einverstanden und trägt Quentin auf, den Flugzeugcheck vorzubereiten. Raus aus der Halle freut sich Tess über den Geruch von Kerosin. Inzwischen hat Quentin den Flieger von Außen gecheckt und es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Am Flugzeug will Tess, dass Theo ihr das Fliegen beibringt, der behauptet, es zu können und im Zweifel auf sein Buch "Fliegen für Anfänger" zurückzugreifen. Die gelbe Cessna 172 Skyhawk hat einen Propeller, vier Sitze, zwei Tragflächen und ist ein Hochdecker. Innen drin schnallen sich die drei Freunde zunächst an und führen den Innen-Check durch. Tess ist bereits nach wenigen Minuten schwer gelangweilt, weil Theo jedes einzelne Instrument checkt: "Sitzgurte anschnallen, Bremsen testen, Tanks beide gewählt, Drossel..." Alles wird positiv gecheckt. Der Motor startet. Auf der Startbahn '''gibt Tess gerade Gas, als sich der Tower meldet, der wegen der fehlenden Startfreigabe sehr sauer ist. Die Cessna will nicht so recht abheben, weil sie nicht genug Geschwindigkeit aufbaut. Nicht wirklich förderlich ist auch, dass der Tower sich ständig mit Startabbruchforderungen einschaltet. Endlich vergibt er die Starterlaubnis und Tess zieht den Steuerknüppel gerade noch so an sich, dass das Flugzeug nur die Baumspitzen berührt. In der '''Luft '''nutzt Tess die Ruder und das Fußpedal um zu "rollen" (Fachausdruck für Kurven fliegen), senkrecht nach oben zu fliegen und den Anstellwinkel fast zu überschreiten - für sie ein Erfolgserlebnis. Theo kann sie gerade noch umstimmen. Von weitem sehen sie einen Segelflieger und einen kreisenden Vogel, die beide mit Thermik segeln. Nach der Frage nach Kondensstreifen erklärt Theo den Unterschied zwischen ihrem Kolbenmotor und dem Düsentriebwerk der Verkehrsflugzeuge mit dem größten Flieger der Welt, dem zweistöckigem Airbus A380. Vor der '''Landung '''auf die "leider viel zu kurze Landebahn" meldet sich Tess beim Tower-Mann und holt sich frech die Landeerlaubnis. Doch Theo muss in seinem Handbuch nachschauen, wie man landet und die Situation wird prekär: die Landeklappen werden ausgefahren, die Nase wird mit dem Höhenruder hochgezogen und zunächst setzt das Hauptfahrwerk, dann das Bugfahrwerk auf. Die Bremse wird gezogen und die Landung klappt. Trotz des zitierten Spruchs "Piloten ist nichts verboten" werden Theo, Tess und Quentin in den Tower bestellt. Die Konsequenzen bleiben unklar. Nächste Themen Tiefsee, Löwen und Orcas Weiteres Es gibt bereits eine CD und MC zum Thema Fliegerei aus dem Jahr 2003. Die Cessna 172 Skyhawk ist das am häufigsten gebaute Flugzeug der Welt. Helikopter im Einsatz Viele Fragen Wie steuert der Pilot ihn? Warum ist es so schwierig, einen Helikopter zu fliegen? Was mach der große Rotor? Und wofür ist der kleine Rotor am Heck? Was kann ein Helikopter, was ein Flugzeug nicht kann? Wofür werden Helikopter eingesetzt? und Wie können sie Leben retten? Inhalt Theo empfängt am '''heimischen Funkradio merkwürdige Rauschgeräusche. Fieberhaft sucht er nach einem klaren Signal, einer Stimme, spricht unablässig ins Mikrophon und tatsächlich ist zwischen all dem Störfunk auf einmal eine Stimme zu hören "Hallo!" Im bayerischen Dialekt antwortet Bruno vom Berg. Nach kurzem Smalltalk stellt sich heraus, dass Bruno Theo und Tess für den Helikopterflieger hält, den er bestellt hatte. Der hätte offenbar einen Strommasten auf einen Berg fliegen sollen, den man "nicht mit einer Gummiente da hochbekommt". Die Verwirrung lichtet sich nicht. Erst als Tess das Ruder übernimmt und flunkert, sie würden bald mit einem Helikopter da sein, da der allerdings noch aufgetankt und geputzt werden müsste, würde es noch etwas dauern. Bruno zeigt sich verständnisvoll. Das Ziel der Mission ist "Grindelwald, wo die Berge am schönsten sind." Tess jubelt nach Abbruch des Kontakts über einen neuen Auftrag, der für ihre arbeitsfaule Dreier-WG erneut das Überleben sichert. Nur fehlt der "Schraub-Dreh-Schrauber"! Der wurde übrigens vom bärtigen Leonardo da Vinci das erste Mal entworfen, wie Theo in einem Wissens-Schwafel-Wasserfall richtig anmerkt. Doch nun ist Aktion angesagt und Tess drängt Theo zum Bau des modernen "Fliegenden Fahrrads" mit Rotorblättern für den Hauptrotor und einen knatternden Motor aus dem alten Rasenmäher, der den Namen TTQ1 tragen wird. Aus seinem "Lager für Nützlichkeiten aller Art" kramt Theo lautstark die gewölbten Rotorblätter. Mit dem altem Schlitten mit drei Sitzen als Helikopter-Kufen ist das Werk sehr schnell vollendet und Tess schwingt sich ungefragt auf den Fahrersitz, schnallt sich an und betätigt die Zündung. Beim ersten Probeflug stimmt sie erstmal ein schräges Liedlein an: "Ich fliege, ich fliege! Ist das nicht schön? Ich bin oooben, ganz weit oooben und ich drehe mich... immer schneller." Tess hat den Helikopter nicht unter Kontrolle und landet ruppig wieder im Garten bei Theo. Dem fällt jetzt erst ein, dass der Heckrotor zur Steuerung fehlt. Dieses kleine Detail, das mit Fußpedalen bedient werden muss, schraubt und hämmert Theo kurzerhand an. Tess startet ihren zweiten rasanten Probeflug. Plötzlich ertönt eine Sirene, denn der Benzintank ist leer, der Motor setzt aus, doch Tess kann den Helikopter sicher im Autorotationsflug landen. Aufgetankt und mit zusätzlich angebauter Seilwinde für den Strommasten starten die Drei. Im langsamen Flug nähern sich Theo, Tess und Quentin dem großen Gebirge, einschließlich dem Berg Eiger mit seiner berühmten Nordwand. Über Grindelwald schwebend funkt Theo den Bruno vom Berg an. Neben einer Bemerkung über das merkwürdige schlittenhafte Aussehen und die rasenmäherähnlichen Geräusche des Helikopter steuern Theo und Bruno den Abtransport des Strommastens: von Kühen, Bäumen und grünem Gras umgeben winkt Bruno mit seinem Hut den Helikopter herbei, der Haken der Seilwinde wird am Masten befestigt. Sie starten los auf den Gipfel, wo Siggi schon auf sie wartet. Tess zielt mit viel Fingerspitzengefühl auf das Betonfundament und setzt ab. Tess ist glücklich-erleichtert und scherzt, sie könne sich nun auch vorstellen, Elefanten oder Nashörner mit ihrem Helikopter zu transportieren. Über Teleradio verkünden die drei Freunde den Erfolg der Mission und verabschieden sich von Bruno, der die Effizienz des TTQ1 lobt. Im Höhenrausch bei immer dünner werdender Luft trällert Tess kopflos "Ich habe Flügel und mit denen flüge ich ganz hoch hinaus", bis Theo sie vor den gesundheitlichen Folgen warnt. Die Drei landen im Gebirge um eine Pause einzulegen und genießen den Blick auf die schöne Landschaft, in der man gute Filme, speziell Dokumentarfilme drehen könne, so Theo. Hier erspäht Tess einen Hund und glaubt zunächst, dass es eine Ziege oder ein Murmeltier sei, bis Theo ihn mit seinem Fernrohr größer sehen kann. Doch der Hund ist nicht gerade in einer sicheren Position auf einer Felsklippe und Theo, Tess und Quentin starten sofort los, um ihn zu retten. Genau über dem Hund wird Quentin an der Langleine der Seilwinde abgeseilt und nimmt den Hund auf. An einer Berghütte in der Nähe setzen sie ihn ab. Gerade als sie nach Hause fliegen wollen kreuzt ein Polizeihubschrauber ihren Weg. Zuhause gelandet preisen Theo, Tess und Quentin gegenseitig ihre Fähigkeiten als Erfinder, Hubschrauberpilotin und Berghunderetter. Theo beendet den Tag mit dem Witz "Treffen sich zwei Karotten in der Luft. Meint die eine: Vorsicht, Hub-schrab-schrab-schrab-schrab!" Nächste Themen Das alte Ägypten, Maya